yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 171
"Fighting for a Friend - Part 3", known as "Reverberating Soul" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. It first aired in Japan on September 16, 2003 and in the US on February 26, 2005. Summary While Rebecca Hawkins uses her computer to trace Joey's Duel Disk with the KaibaCorp satellite system, Tristan is anxious to go look for Joey. The others warn him that it won't help to just wander, but he says that it's not just Valon that's out to get Joey; Mai is also tracking him down. The others know that's a big problem, as Joey can't fight her, but she'd challenge him regardless. Just then, Rebecca announces that she's found Joey. She gives a map to Yami Yugi, and Téa and Tristan insist on coming along. Yami Yugi entrusts Duke Devlin with the task of guarding Rebecca and Prof. Hawkins. He also asks Rebecca if she'll trust him, and he promises to bring Yugi back. She nods, and the three rush off. Her grandfather reassures her that it will be all right; Yami Yugi won't be confused by the temptation of the 'Dark'. Silently, they both put their hopes in his ability to save them. In a nearby car store, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba pick a red sports car. The vendor rushes in, demanding what they are doing. Mokuba smugly tells him that they're gonna buy it. Kaiba takes out a check and writes quickly. He hands it to the vendor, claiming it'll be enough, and drives off with his brother. The vendor looks at the check and is left speachless: Kaiba's bought the car for $500,000. Joey begins his turn, Summoning new monsters and then bringing out "Hermos". Valon welcomes this, claiming that when he defeats that power, he'll have the perfect victory. Joey fuses "Hermos" to "Rocket Warrior" to create "Rocket Hermos Cannon", and Valon is taken aback: he wasn't expecting any other monster besides his Armor monsters to have the 'Combination' ability. But he is left without words when the attack becomes a barrage of rockets which cannot be redirected. One by one, the explosions blast him, and after the echoes and smoke fade away, Valon is sprawled on the ground, bruised and with all his armor destroyed. Joey declares that it's enough Damage that he wins, but he stops when he sees that the Seal is not disappearing. To his surprise, Valon laughs a bit and climbs to his feet. He acknowledges that the attack hurt a lot, but there was still the effect of Active Guard protecting his Life Points. Joey ends his Turn, knowing that at least the Armor Combo is gone. But Valon still has a trick left. He reveals the Effect of his Spell Card from before: when the Equipped Monster is Destroyed by an enemy's Spell, he can duplicate the Effect of that Spell. A copy of "Rocket Hermos Cannon" appears, and he takes his Turn, summoning a new Armor monster for Attacking. He then picks up the copied cannon, eager to try out such a powerful weapon. He Attacks, and the first missile strikes Joey's body before the second wipes out his Monster and sends him flying back, smashing into the Seal's barrier before dropping to the ground bruised and smoking. Valon ends his Turn, so the temporary copy expires, and he taunts Joey at being beaten by his own legendary weapon. Even before all his Life Points are gone, Joey can't even stand up. With hardly a sound, Joey pushes himself to his feet, slowly straightening up, and Valon wonders if he wants to give up and take a break. Joey grins and denies the idea, saying that he won't run away. Putting his stance forward again, he raises his faint eyes to Valon and insists he'll keep going to the last minute. Valon wonders at this, thinking how Joey's never been afraid of him, remembering that this is the guy that Mai has emphasized so much. Joey Draws, Sets one Card, and Ends his Turn. Valon sees he didn't Summon any Monsters, and he claims it's a pointless struggle -- he'll beat him no matter what Card it is. He takes his Turn, strengthening his armor further. He Attacks Directly, and it connects, sending his opponent reeling back. But then, Joey begins to glow, and when the light clears, he is wearing his own suit of Armor -- the Trap card, "Aura Armor", allowing him to survive the attack and gain armor that's on the same level as Valon. But there is one difference: this armor is bound to Joey's life, so if it's destroyed, he loses. With interest, Valon realizes this makes it a contest to see who will be the last one standing. Joey's next turn lets him gather new cards, and he uses them to combine his Armor with the power of his ace monster, his, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". In this new form, he gains a high amount of Attacking Power, and he uses it to strike out for maximum Damage. At the last second, Valon blocks the Attack at the expense of one of his armor pieces. Once again, he's saved himself, but his hands are trembling. Even so, he realizes it's not fear -- it's excitement at facing an opponent like none he's faced before. He declares that he's glad to be fighting a Duel like this, and Joey agrees. Just then, Mai arrives, and she immediately tells Valon off for challenging her rival. She demands that he switch with her, but he refuses, saying he finally understands why she's so drawn to fight Joey. He has something the two of them don't have; a simple and direct passion, one that goes beyond Dueling. With that, he and Joey go back to their Duel. On Valon's next turn, he uses Monster Reborn to revive the instant-destruction weapon, Buster Pyle. His opponent cuts off his move by activating Scapegoat, which seems like a trivial defensive move. But he clarifies that it's not for escaping. Rather, he just fulfilled the conditions for his own Ability, which is able to Destroy all other Monsters on the Field. His armor burns with power, and he takes flight, lunging at Valon, who refuses to let him make it, counterattacking with "Buster Pyle". The midair collision explodes with a resounding shockwave which clears the field below, and Mai shields her eyes, looking up as a burnt form drops to the ground. Valon lies battered on the ground while Joey lands calmly. As Valon shakily stands up, all of his armor crumbles away, but he insists it's not over yet. Joey takes his next move and goes for a direct attack, but Valon comes back with a Trap which will let him break apart his opponent's armor and stop the attack. His fist glows with energy, and he strikes out, landing a solid hit to his opponent's midsection which leaves him groaning for breath, then knocks him all the way back across the Field. Prone on the ground, Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is extracted from his Armor, leaving him on his back, barely able to speak. Valon gasps for breath as he recovers from the counterattack, and Joey sways to his feet, similarly bruised and weary. Mai looks on, wondering who will win, and knowing that it would only take one more hit to reveal the answer. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Valon - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 1300 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Valon has 900 Life Points remaining and controls "Psychic Armor Head" (500/0) "Active Guard" (500/2500), "Over Boost" (500/1000), and "Buster Pyle" (500/0) in Attack Position, "The Seal of Orichalcos", and "Data Brain" (equipped to "Psychic Armor Head"). Turn 9: Joey Joey has just drawn "Claw of Hermos". He then Normal Summons "Brigadier of Landstar" (900/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Joey then activates "The Claw of Hermos" to send the latter and "Rocket Warrior" to the Graveyard and form "Rocket Hermos Cannon", which Joey equips to "Brigadier of Landstar". Joey then activates the effect of "Rocket Hermos Cannon" to destroy all of Valon's monsters and inflict damage to Valon equal to the total ATK of his monsters. Valon uses the effect of "Active Guard" to prevent him from taking damage this turn before the effect of "Rocket Hermos Cannon" fully resolves. The effect of "Data Brain" then activates, copying Joey's "Rocket Hermos Cannon" and generating a copy of it onto Valon's side of the Field on his next turn. Since Joey activated the effect of "Rocket Hermos Cannon", he can't declare an attack this turn, so he ends his turn. Turn 10: Valon Valon draws. On Valon's Standby Phase, he activates the second effect of "Psychic Armor Head" to Special Summon the latter (0 → 500/500) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Valon then Normal Summons "Burning Knuckle" (0 → 500/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Burning Knuckle", it gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster Valon controls. There are currently two ("Burning Knuckle": 500 → 900/1000). Valon then activates the effect of "Data Brain" to activate the latter card from the Graveyard as the Spell that Joey used to destroy "Psychic Armor Head". The generated copy of "Rocket Hermos Cannon" appears onto Valon's side of the field and Valon equips his copy of "Rocket Hermos Cannon" to "Burning Knuckle". Valon then activates the effect of "Rocket Hermos Cannon" to destroy all of Joey's monsters and inflict damage to Joey equal to the total ATK of his destroyed monsters (Joey 1300 → 400). Since Valon activated the effect of "Rocket Hermos Cannon", he can't declare an attack this turn, so he ends his turn. On Valon's End Phase, the copy of "Rocket Hermos Cannon" generated by "Data Brain" is destroyed since Valon activated the copy through the effect of "Data Brain". Turn 11: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a Card. Turn 12: Valon Valon draws "Black Hole Shield" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0 → 500/0) in Attack Position ("Burning Knuckle": 900 → 1100/0). "Burning Knuckle" attack directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Aura Armor" to pay half his Life Points (Joey 400 → 200), negate the attack, and Special Summon a "Player Token" (?/?) with ATK and DEF values equal to his own Life Points in Attack Position ("Player Token": ? → 200/? → 200). (NOTE: Joey is shown to wear his Player Token's "Aura Armor" as if it were his own armor.) Valon Sets a Card. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws and subsequently activates "Roll of Fate" to roll a die. Depending on the result, Joey can draw a number of cards equal to the die result and then send cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the die result. He gets a four, so Joey draws four cards and sends the top four Cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. Joey then activates his "Red-Eyes Transmigration" to Tribute his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Player Token" from his hand and field in order to Ritual Summon "Lord of the Red" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. (NOTE: Just like with "Aura Armor", Joey wears the armor of "Lord of the Red" as if it were his own armor.) "Lord of the Red" attacks "Psychic Armor Head", but Valon Tributes "Black Hole Shield" via its own effect to prevent "Psychic Armor Head" from being destroyed and nullify the Battle Damage he would have taken ("Burning Knuckle": 1100 → 900/0). Valon's hand contains "My Body as a Shield" and "Kishido Spirit". Joey then Sets a card ("Scapegoat"). Turn 14: Valon Valon draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Buster Pyle" (0 → 500/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position ("Burning Knuckle": 900 → 1100/0). Joey then activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. Since two Spell Cards have been activated this turn, the effect of "Lord of the Red" activates, destroying all other Monsters on the Field. Turn 15: Joey Joey draws. "Lord of the Red" attack directly, but Valon activates his face-down "Extinction Fist" to destroy "Lord of the Red" and Special Summon the monsters used to Ritual Summon it to Joey's side of the field; "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) and the "Player Token" (200/200) are revived in Attack Position. (Note: In the real game, Token Monsters can't be Special Summoned from the Graveyard since they don't go to the Graveyard when they are removed from the field) Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes